


Sign Language

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really needs to stop trying to set boundaries with Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign Language

Sam was having a very loud conversation with Gabriel. With his hands. It involved pushing the archangel's wandering limbs aside while gesticulating frantically at the mattress five feet away, where Dean lay sleeping.

Gabriel seemed not to understand sign language. He licked down Sam's bare chest, stopping to nuzzle Sam's nipple. In the universal language of silent communication, Gabriel seemed best at "want," "more," and "fucking like bunnies."

Sam held back a groan as Gabriel's hands wandered to his boxers. Unfortunately, his cock's part of the conversation was unequivocal. It was definitely in league with Gabriel.

With a smile that spoke volumes, Gabriel wormed his way down Sam's torso and hooked the boxers down. Sam's cock jutted out proudly, and Gabriel licked a stripe down its length.

Sam bit into the palm of his hand and tried not to thrust too enthusiastically as Gabriel sucked his cock. He was definitely not having sex inches away from his brother. Definitely...

Sam pulled on Gabriel's hair and, when the archangel raised innocent eyes -- as innocent as an angel can look with his lips painted around a man's dick -- Sam mouthed a very firm "Stop it."

Gabriel released him with a noiseless pop. He gave Sam a disgruntled look and disappeared.

Sam considered his swollen cock mournfully.

"Dude, you touch it and I'm cutting it off," Dean muttered from the other bed.

Sam opted for a long, cold shower.


End file.
